Beyblade, the Taite Granger Chronicals
by Phi ScarlaDraconia
Summary: Here's my attempt at a Tyson's a girl story line.  Rated for mass sarcasm and bashing. More the literal latter kind.


**Phi:** Hey everyone! Here's a new Beybladers story!  
**Kai:** And what, pray tell, could it be about _this_ time?  
**Phi:** Wouldn't it be cool if Tyson were actually a girl?  
**Tyson:** I'm not in this?  
**Phi: **Nope  
**Kai: **Hn  
**Tyson: **Ummm...cool, so you're not bashing on me?  
**Phi: **Actually, I think you're character's played too much to the extreme in the anime. You have to have a better brain then they make you out to have, you know what uncouth means in any case.  
**Tyson: **Well, thank you. Phi does not own the Beyblade universe, though she does own Taite and the idea behind her... Sorta.  
**Phi:** And on with the show!

**

* * *

**

**Taite Granger  
Chapter One: The Girl Blader**

Taite's days studying Kendo in Gramps' dojo ranged everywhere from absolutely boring to depressingly pathetic. Gramps should _know_ not to force her to go all out, it _always_ ended badly.

Maybe not for _her,_ but her opponent (which was Gramps himself this time) usually ended up with a fair few bruises. He should be happy all she did was hit him in the head once. And it wasn't like she _really_ hit him, either. It was a light tap, really. It's not like his face was pounded _through_ the floor, it only hit it…

_Okay,_ maybe she hit a _bit_ hard. But really, he was telling her to spar like she meant it. She was only listening to her elder. Maybe she did deserve the 'Don't hit your elders so hard' speech, but she really didn't need the 'Guess what, you're the new owner of the Dragon, Dragoon no Seiryuu.' Whatever Gramps thought, though, she wasn't really in line to receive it…

True, Hiro was around the dojo as often as a blue moon, and Dad hadn't been back since he went off about a year ago for that dig, and she did live here now after she moved from Tokyo…

_No_, don't think about _why_, it was better this way. They didn't need to know, not why she moved away from her friends since so long ago. Not why she hadn't been able to look many of them in the face for weeks. If they wanted to see her, they knew where to look, it was just a train ride, they were busy with their own lives, they didn't have time right now to come visit.

Maybe she'd go visit Sakura in a few weeks, before…

_No_, she promised herself not to think about it.

And anyway, she had that match with Andrew to get to…

Out the front gate, ask the jogger the time and dash off in her roller blades to the rooftop that she said she'd meet Andrew and…

Bump into Big Boy Billy and get knocked on her butt…_man_, she was _so_ going to pound him into the ground one of these days, this was the fifth time this _week_ that he wanted a rematch. _Why_ was he so persistent? It isn't like he's won even once since they met, so why was it that every time he cornered her and demanded a match when she didn't have the _time_ he always _insisted_ that he'd win _this_ time?

"Billy! Can't we just hug and call a truce? I've got somewhere to be!" said Taite, a young preteen girl with waist-length navy blue hair loosely pulled back in a braid, a red, white and blue base ball cap placed backwards on her head, long bangs framing her face, including dark sapphire eyes. She was wearing what looked to be a school uniform, grayish vest and skimpy skirt with a white blouse and pink roller blades and arm guards.

The person she was yelling at was a black haired boy who was at _least_ twice her size, with two friends at his back, a light brunette with buck teeth in a purplish sweater and a darkish haired boy in a red hoodie.

So, after a short battle which she won, and buck-tooth sweater gave average-Joe hoodie a basic run-down on Beyblade, she was off again for her match with Andrew.

-;;-

When Taite _finally_ got to the rooftop that she was to battle Andrew on, she wasn't met with the eagerly waiting, or marginally annoyed crowd that she expected. It was the stunned looks of people who had just seen what they didn't want to believe happened.

"Umm, guys? I know I'm gorgeous and all, but you don't need to look at me with your mouths all agape or something. It's embarrassing…"

And then it all went to pots as Andrew called off their match and Carlos explained why and Taite _knew_ she'd lose it soon and just smack that annoying rock-star, biker-gang member wannabe if he made another lame pass at her and…_ooh_, she was gonna pound him into the _ground_.

And then small, short and spectacled aka The Chief or Kenny showed her the bowl and _why_ did she have to let that little past-sight talent slip?

She cocked her head to the side and she _saw_ the match as it had happened. "The winner had a Beyblade just about thirty grams heavier than his opponents, he waited in the center. The opponent circled and it didn't last more than twenty or so seconds before it stopped."

There was dead silence at this. Not that she didn't expect it, but her old friends knew _why_ she could do this and this group had probably never seen anything of the like, not that she expected they would.

Moments later and the Chief had deflected the match until the next day, Carlos making a parting lecherous remark about tomorrows outfit and they were all on a slide behind the Chief peering at his computer screen, all seeing that Taite had only been a few grams off on the weight of the beyblades and almost completely dead on about the length of the match and what happened in it.

Now here she was that night, trying to think of a way to make her beyblade spin four times faster than normal. And no matter how much she wanted it to, just making the winder twice as long wouldn't make it spin a full four times faster.

And then came that odd day-dream thing with the Dragoon diving at her and the almost divine inspiration that it gave and here she was, practicing a launch technique that might not even work, but like _hell_ she'd just give up and roll over…

No, she _would_ get this to work, because people should be able to 'blade because they like it and find it fun. People shouldn't be kept from something that they enjoy just because they're not the best at it. They should be encouraged to improve, like what Conan-san and Megumi-chan were always doing for people they met.

-;;-

And here she was the next day, roller blading up to the river to see the whole group from yesterday, including the lecherous Carlos, the booky Kenny and the irritatingly inner-city and very tall Andrew, sitting there waiting for her.

And then the match was starting, and her running-jump launch landed with narry a problem. And then moments of teeth grinding, heart stopping action and Carlos was out of the match, his 'blade flying clear out of the dish and over his head and here she was trying to fend off Andrew's comical switching of rolls as he grabbed her in a hug and said in a clearly fake falsetto "My Hero."

And then Carlos was trying to run and she was after him, because they made a deal, she wins and the beyblades, all of them, are returned.

Not that Carlos got far. He stopped after only a few steps, looking up in terror and Taite looked up too.

She froze as she tried not to see what wasn't happening, him before her, smiling, smirking, telling her he didn't need her _or _the Red Bird, the South Bird, and surrounded by a bird black as midnight and cold as midwinter.

Shaking out of the Sight, she reacted as she should have to him smacking Carlos.

Pathetic? Weak? Didn't matter, doesn't matter, you don't hit someone like that without a better reason. Up she strode and there her hand was, flat-palmed across his face. He was stunned, no one hit him…

And Kai, at least that was what she thought she had heard his name was, coming as it was from Carlos' stunned lips before he had been knocked to the side, looked at her as though she were trash, not worth the ground she was standing on.

And then it devolved, as things like this often do, into a match, him taunting her for being a girl and she becoming fed up. But no, her running-jump launch had no effect. She lost before she had begun. His Dranzer had made sure of that.

His Red Bird, his South Bird, the Summer bird.

And her blade lay there in pieces, and there they all were, offering to remake it.

And she _knew_, like she had known how that match between Andrew and Carlos had gone without seeing it and how she _knew_ about Kai's bird that she would battle him again, and she vowed she wouldn't lose to him a second time, she would win, she would show him what strength was. She would show him who _she _was.

* * *

**Phi: **And what do you all think?  
**Kai: **She _slapped _me. What were you thinking you crazy hag?  
**Tyson: **That was _way_ different then your other writing. More aloof than anything I've seen before and _way_ more first person.  
**Phi: **So, do you like? Reviewers get cookies! And I'll look at what they wrote!  
**Kai: **Don't encourage her, she doesn't need it...


End file.
